edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
|Image = |aka = Lumpy = Monobrow |Credits = Goofball |Voice Actor = Matt Hill |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" |Age = 14|sister = Sarah (Youngest Sister)}} ,(Born December 5, 1993) is a character and the main protagonist in the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. His favorite foods are Buttered toast, Gravy and Jawbreakers, and he is allergic to eels, rabbits, guinea pigs and Butterscotch Pudding. This page is for from ANY person's continity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Ed's Brother (brother) according to Captain melon head *Aunt *Chief Lothar (Great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather) *Ted (Twin cousin) *Bunny (daughter) *Sheldon (son) *Chick (daughter) Fanfiction *In Ed, Edd n Eddy, Ed dreams of becoming Soarin' from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *In The Ed Movie, He is a Protagonist On The Film *In Night of the Were Ed, Ed becomes a WereWolf. *Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade ,ed is a main character *In Ed Edd n Eddy Visït Ed Fanon Wiki, Ed discovers this entire wiki. *Watch-Eds- He appears in this story as one of the main heroes, Night Ed. *The Nutty Edventures Of Jimmy-Jonny- Ed appears in all the parts in this fan-fic and is enemies with Jonny and Piggy. *In the comic The Curse of Evil Tim he uses bacon to kill Evil Tim for the first time. *Edbound- Ed can use PSI and helped Ness defeat Frank. *Space Outlaws Saga *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Ed's TV - In this series, he, Edd and Eddy watch interesting shorts on his TV. *Desolation Ed- Ed joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *V for ed- Ed is the main hero in this fan fiction. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Ed's Digiship - It was been infected by Clive. Destroyed by Tankdramon and Ed is about to die. Sarah save her brother. *Later in Spy Eds, Ed teams up with Juni Cortez and Carmen Cortez. *In Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, he became Gosei-Red and the leader of the Gosei-Eds *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place, Ed was visited by the Russo wizards. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana, Ed visits the Russo wizards on the cruise ship. *In the spin-off series for Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed: Kamen Rider ED RX , it shows Ed in another dimension becoming The Reborn Child Of The Sun: Kamen Rider ED RX *Star Eds 64-as Fox McCloud *In The Phantom Harvest Ed played as Han Solo along with The Revenge of the Empire and The young Jedi Returns. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors, Ed, Edd and Eddy stop Wendy Wu from evil. *Gaming Eds *How To Save A Life *Sleep; Ed makes a small cameo. *In Eds Elemental, Ed is the Rock Guardian of Light. He leaves home with his friends to save the world. Along with Jonny and Randy, Ed acts as comic relief. *Ed Theft Auto- Ed was known to be the main Protagonist of Ed Theft Auto who left Peach Creek after taking too much abuse from both Sarah and Eddy, where he later fled to Mondo City for a couple of weeks, he eventually became a Crime lord, during the events but was eventually conviced to return to Peach Creek after a little persuasion from the remaining 2 Eds and Sarah who decided to tag along. Ed's Mother is lost in the wake of this Incident, in which he avenges her death, but would later suffer a great deal of depression in the months following... *Harrison's Terror- Ed makes a come back as the Protagonist of Harrison's Terror as he is shown to be with his old Crime boss throughout his whole stay in peach creek, but plays a minor role in the Fic, at this time Sarah and Ed's relation ship have taking a strong upturn, but Ed still suffers depression following the incident of Ed Theft Auto... *Ed Hero- Ed is the main protagonist of the series. He joins his friends in becoming a superhero, and defeat Evil Tim along with many other villains in Edtropolis, while Peach Creek is being rebuilt. While doing so he tries to find some of his memories and possesses a "Fox-Mode" which increases his abilities, but causes his lose his senses. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Ed, Edd n Eddy X *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy) as the first character unlocked.He is a major character. *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Pyro. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *To the Eds Treme 2 *EEnE: Legend of the Goldbreakers *Ed Kart Trivia *In ''The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy'' and ''Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna''. Ed can sometimes be seen reading a horror comic book called "Creepshow". This is not only a reference to his love of horror comics but also a reference to the 1982 George A. Romero/Stephen King film ''Creepshow'' and it's 1987 sequel as well. *It is also shown that Ed is a huge fan of Stephen King, mainly his horror novels. * Ed wrote the novel A Christmas Ed but called himself "The Little Dickens", "Ed Dickens" or "Edwin Dickens". * Ed is 5´9´´ feet tall. * Ed has an orange hair color. Ed's Alter Egos * Ed Soarin' (Ed Soarin') *Lothar the Barbarian *Super Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie) *Edzilla *Edzilla(The Ed-vengers) *Can Opener Man *Tissue Head *Bed Body *Snuggle-Me-Ed *Night Ed *Ed the Echidna (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Ed Nonobi (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Solid Ed (Metal Gear Ed) *The Claw. *Super Ed *Gosei-Red (in Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *The Rock (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Corporate Minstry) *Edbacca (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Star Eds) Gallery Edbot.jpg|Ed-bot Ed Theft Auto.jpg|Ed seen on the major 2014 Cover art of Ed Theft Auto on the left of Continental Harrison... Tab 119.jpg|Ed in the apocalypse, by Gunnar Iron Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fan fiction anarchists Category:Heroes Category:Poque Family Category:Ed-vengers Category:Antagonists